Acute
by Ruko Megpoid
Summary: Nunca engañes, nunca mientas, nunca escondas...Porque cuando todo sale a la luz, puede ser peor de que lo que imaginabas. Regalo para Isa-chan!
1. Acute

Sapo verde eres tú(?)! Eso esta fuera de lugar ._.

Pero es un regalo de cumpleaños! Atrasado ¬¬

Felicidades Isa-chan!

* * *

No eran amantes…No lo estaba engañando, era culpa de él…Ella no tenía la culpa, era de él, por tratarla tan mal, la sobreprotegía, no le tenía confianza, era demasiado celoso… Aunque…En verdad la culpa la tenían los tres; él por tratarla así, ella por irse con alguien más, y el tercero, por romper la confianza… Todos tenían la culpa, todos influían en ese triangulo…

-Kaiko, ¿A dónde vas?-. Escucho la chica de cabello azul, se detuvo y miro detrás de ella, encontrándose con unos ojos verdes… Le sonrió, una sonrisa falsa, que solo ella sabía.

-Iré con unas amigas, regrese dentro de un rato-. Contesto, y se fue, dejando solo a su acompañante, él solo miro la puerta, por donde había salido la chica.

Kaiko se fue corriendo de su departamento, y llego a una cafetería, donde entro con cierta incomodidad, pero a pesar del sentimiento, camino hasta una de las mesas donde se sentó frente a un joven de cabello rosa y ojos azules, que al verla, realizo una mueca entre lo que parecía felicidad con molestia.

-Dijiste que lo traerías…-.

-No se lo puedo decir. Luki, si se entera, no sé de lo que será capaz de hacer-. El chico suspiro, llevaban años viéndose a escondidas, teniendo una relación a espaldas de Mikuo…La pareja de Kaiko, se sentía como un insecto, pero no lo podía evitar…La chica le decía que lo dejaría, que podrían estar juntos sin tener que ocultarse. Luki sabía que era mentira, ella no dejaría a Mikuo, pero no podía evitar ilusionarse, la amaba más que a su vida…Kaiko por otro lado, fue la que comenzó ese estúpido triangulo amoroso, ella quería a Mikuo, pero no como él la quería…sabía que no estaba bien lo que hacía, salía con el amigo de su pareja…No lo podía evitar, amaba más a Luki que a Mikuo.

-No me gusta que continuemos engañándolo, es mi amigo…Y aunque me odie después, prefiero que sepa, a que viva en una farsa-. Dijo Luki, acariciando el vaso que tenía entre sus manos. Kaiko guardo silencio.

Mikuo después de ver salir a Kaiko se fue a su habitación y se sentó en el frio suelo, ya hacia vario tiempo que Kaiko hacia eso, lo dejaba solo…se iba por horas enteras, sin llamarlo, él la llamaba, pero la chica no le contestaba y si lo hacía, le hablaba con una voz tan calma y tierna… Ella no estaba con sus amigas, ella estaba con otro hombre…No podía evitar sentirse celoso, la amaba desde la preparatoria, no por nada al acabar la universidad se le declaro a la chica, tenía miedo de que se fuera y lo dejara solo, pero a pesar de estar juntos, de tener una vida relativamente feliz, ella no lo amaba, Mikuo lo sabía de sobra, desde que se le declaro, en los ojos de Kaiko si existía cariño hacia él, pero no era amor… ¿Por qué no le correspondía con la misma pasión? ¿En qué le falló a Kaiko?... Tantas dudas lo invadían, pero no podía dar solución a ninguna…Sin darse cuenta las horas pasaron, y Kaiko no llegaba, el ya estaba puesto…Se levanto y fue a la sala, donde tomo su celular y marco el numero.

Se escucho el tono de espera, hasta que le contestaron.

_-¿Diga?-._

-Luki, perdón por molestarte-. Luki hasta el momento, su único pilar de apoyo, para no tener algún ataque de celos, el chico siempre lo escuchaba, a pesar de que no podía darle consejos, con desahogarse Mikuo se sentía mejor.

_-No es ninguna molestia, ¿Qué pasa?-._ Preguntaron del otro lado de la línea.

-Veras, Kaiko…Volvió a salir, y no a regresado-.

_-¿Ya la llamaste?-._

-No, de seguro sentirá que la acoso, y la verdad… ¿Podemos vernos mañana?, lo que te quiero decir no es conveniente hablarlo por aquí-. Del otro lado hubo un momento de silencio, hasta que escucho un sonido de aceptación por parte de su interlocutor.

_-Mañana, a las dos de la tarde ¿Te parece?-._

-Sí, y por favor, que sea un lugar donde halla poca gente-.

_-Está bien, nos veremos en la plaza y de ahí iremos a otro lugar_-.

-De acuerdo, adiós, y de nuevo, perdón por molestarte-.

_-Ya te dije, que no me molesta_-. Mikuo coloco ante la última oración que dijo Luki, se sintió un tanto más aliviado, podría al fin, decirle a alguien lo que pensaba…Ya no tenía porque sentirse tan agobiado por guardarse eso.

Después de que Luki colgó, suspiro y dejo el celular en su escritorio, para mirar sobre su hombro.

-Está preocupado por ti, será mejor que te vayas-. Dijo, Kaiko se levanto de la cama, y se coloco sus zapatillas, pero antes de irse, le dio un ligero beso a su acompañante, que no correspondió ni rechazo. Kaiko salió de la habitación y Luki se desplomo en la silla del escritorio…Por un lado escondía el secreto de él y Kaiko, y por otro le daba la cara de amigo a Mikuo, era un hipócrita, no podía creer que Mikuo lo considerara su amigo.

Kaiko al salir del departamento de Luki, compro algunas cosas inservibles, para confirmar la cuartada de haber salido. Al llegar con Mikuo, le sonrió con alegría, una alegría falsa, Mikuo le sonrió con alegría autentica. A pesar de querer ocultarlo con sonrisas, risas y palabras de amor, ambos sabían, que existía una brecha entre ambos… Y esa brecha tenia nombre.

Al día siguiente, ahora fue Kaiko quien se sorprendió, ya que Mikuo pocas veces salía con algún amigo, siempre era algo referente a su trabajo.

-Regresare un poco tarde-. Se limito a decir, la beso en la frente y se fue. Kaiko, sintió una curiosidad bastante grande… ¿Y si Mikuo también tenía amante?... ¿Y si él y esa amante se veían en la casa cuando ella se iba con Luki?, Se sintió un tanto incomoda, de tan solo imaginarse que Mikuo y otra se acostaban en la cama que ellos compartían, pero así era mejor…Así le podría decir la verdad.

-Tal vez…sea mejor que llame a Luki para que venga-. Se dijo.

Mikuo llego al lugar citado, encontrándose a Luki ya ahí, se disculpo por llegar tarde, y se fueron a un bar, a Mikuo le desagradaban esos lugares, no era muy propenso a beber, a decir verdad, no le gustaba mucho el alcohol, pero Luki le dijo, que ahí podrían hablar tranquilos, así que acepto, ya en el lugar, Mikuo dudo en contarle o no.

-Entonces-. Dijo Luki, mirando a su amigo, que desvió la mirada. -¿Me dirás o no?-.

-Bueno…Creo que Kaiko tiene un amante-. Luki abrió los ojos en forma de sorpresa, Mikuo no era alguien idiota, podía darse cuenta de varias cosas con las simples actitudes de los demás.

-¿Qué?...-.

-Veras, ya hace mucho tiempo que Kaiko sale, y no quiere que valla con ella, dice que sale con sus amigas, pero…ya son adultos, no tienen el tiempo de una colegiala, para salir todos los días, a la misma hora. Me rechaza mucho en la intimidad, además, cuando le marco al celular, no me contesta, o me devuelve la llamada muchas horas después…-. Relato Mikuo, Luki permaneció en silencio, estaban en problemas.

-Tal vez no salga con las misma chicas, sabes que Kaiko es muy social, y si te rechaza, no sé…tal vez debe estar cansada, o, pues…-. ¿Qué podía decir? ¿Cómo podía calmar a su amigo?

-Se acuesta con otro-. Dijo Mikuo. –Ella ya no me quiere, Luki, estoy más que seguro que me engaña con alguien más-.

Luki trago duro, ¿Y si se lo decía? ¿Cómo reaccionaría Mikuo si le dijera que ese amante era él? No podía…No podía romper su amistad con Mikuo, aunque esa dichosa amistad, ya la había roto él… No quería decirle, pero si no lo hacía, seguiría junto con Kaiko lastimándolo más…Ya le estaban haciendo demasiado daño. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tuvo que pasarles eso a ellos? ¿Por qué demonios se enamoro de Kaiko?... ¿Y por qué demonios Kaiko se enamoro de él? Él único perjudicado de todo eso era Mikuo, él chico no sabía nada, ya suficiente tenía con eso del amante, para luego enterarse que ese dichoso amante era su amigo…

-¿Y si terminas con Kaiko?-. Luki ya no sabía qué hacer, quería que los tres estuvieran bien…

-No sé…No quiero dejarla-. Contesto Mikuo, Luki sabía que su amigo amaba a la chica tanto como él. Pero Kaiko solo amaba a uno de ellos…y ese no era Mikuo.

-Luki…Luki-. Parpadeo y miro a quien lo llamaba, Mikuo arqueo las cejas al ver a su amigo distraído. –Tu celular está sonando-.

-¿Qué? A sí, perdón-. Saco su teléfono y un mensaje nuevo había llegado.

"_Mikuo salió, y no regresara hasta tarde ¿Quiere venir al departamento?_

_De: Kaiko"_

-_De todas las personas, y en qué momento me pides esto-. _Pensó Luki, cerró su celular ignorando dicho mensaje. Y volviendo la vista a su amigo.

-¿Quién era?-.

-Nada importante, créeme-.

Kaiko se sintió incomoda, ya que Luki no le contesto… ¿Dónde estaría?...La duda la inundo, ¿Y si Luki tenía un relación con alguna chica aparte de ella?... No debía sentir celos, pero los tenía…aunque recordado la situación actual…

Escucho que abrían la puerta, y vio entrar a Mikuo…Con Luki a sus espaldas. No espero eso…jamás, estaban reunidos los tres…

-Pasa, en seguida vuelvo-. Mikuo se fue, dejando a los otros dos solos, Luki se acerco a Kaiko y la miro.

-Hola-. ¿Qué más podía decir?...

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Saliste todo el día con Mikuo? ¿Qué te dijo?-.

-Sabe que tienes un amante…-. Se limito a contestar, aunque no podía decir mucho, ya que Mikuo los podría escuchar.

-¿Sabe que tú y yo estamos saliendo?-. ¿Y que si sabia?...Mejor, pero ahora Kaiko se sentía intimidada, lo más seguro es que Mikuo no supiera que su amante era Luki…

-Sera mejor que aclaremos este asunto-. Escucho a Luki, tenía razón, pero no podía evitar sentirse nerviosa. Lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazar a Luki. –Kaiko, nos puede ver-.

-Tengo miedo, no sé como reaccionara cuando le digamos que tu y yo…-.

-No hace falta-. Se separaron, y vieron a Mikuo, al parecer, estuvo ahí escuchando desde el comienzo. –Que hipócritas son-.

-Mikuo no es lo que parece-. Luki se quiso acercar a su amigo, pero Mikuo le apunto con una navaja. Luki se detuvo y Kaiko soltó un ligero grito.

-¿No es lo que parece? ¿Me creen idiota verdad? Adivinen, ya sabía que estaba viéndose a mis espaldas-. Se acerco, aun con el artefacto apuntando al frente. Luki retrocedió, colocando a Kaiko a sus espaldas, para tratar de protegerla. –Siempre me han estado viendo la cara-.

-Mikuo, te lo íbamos a decir-. Dijo Kaiko, aun escondida detrás de Luki, lo único que obtuvo fue una mirada fría de Mikuo.

-¿A sí? ¿Cuándo?... ¿Cuándo te pidiera matrimonio? ¿O incluso así seguirían engañándome?-. Sus ojos verdes se veían húmedos, pero los otros dos parecían no notarlo, al tener la vista fija en la navaja que aun apuntaba a ellos.

-Mikuo, hablemos esto, baja esa cosa-. Dijo Luki, queriéndose acercar a Mikuo, pero el chico solo levanto más el arma, impidiendo su movimiento.

-¿Saben? Ya me arte de esto… Terminemos con esta acida obra-. Una ligera sonrisa se poso en sus labios, y al fin los otros dos se dieron cuenta de que por los ojos verdes se resbalo una lágrima.

-¿Qué harás?-. Pregunto Kaiko, estaba preocupada, por ellos dos… Mikuo giro la navaja y se apunto a su cuello, aun sonriendo los vio. Kaiko grito, al ver como la sangre comenzó a pintar la alfombra, sintió como unas ligeras gotas de esa roja sustancia le cayeron en el rostro, se quedo paralizada. Luki también, y reacciono hasta que Mikuo cayó al suelo, se acerco y alejo el arma de ellos, vio a la perfección como los ojos de Mikuo se nublaron y la sonrisa se desvaneció.

-¡Kaiko! ¡Llama a una ambulancia! ¡KAIKO!-. Grito, sin ver a la chica, trataba de detener la hemorragia que tenía Mikuo, Kaiko salió de su shock y con esfuerzos marco el número. Al final, solo veía como Luki luchaba para mantener con vida a Mikuo.

Llegaron la ambulancia y se llevaron a Mikuo en una camilla, estaba semiconsciente, después de los esfuerzos de Luki, y que llevaba una máscara de oxigeno. Kaiko se acerco a él, y lo tomo de la mano.

-Estarás bien…-. Mikuo alejo la mano de la de Kaiko, y con esfuerzos, le dijo lo último que quería.

-No…te quiero…volver a…ver…-. Kaiko no espero eso, Luki se acerco, y su mirada se encontró con la de Mikuo. –Ni…a…ti…-. Se lo llevaron, los otros dos se quedaron en silencio, y siguieron a los camilleros… Mikuo tomo una medida bastante radical, para acabar con ese triangulo amoroso.

-Solo espero…-. Levanto la vista, y miro a Luki, que aun tenia la vista fija en la ambulancia. –Que…Ya no le vuelva a pasar esto, y que encuentre a personas que en verdad lo aprecien…-. Dijo, y aun en contra de lo que Mikuo dijo, subió a la ambulancia, Kaiko, solo asintió a la nada.

* * *

See...esta raro xD


	2. ReACT

CArararara! ._.

* * *

Despertó en una cama de hospital… con vendas en el cuello, sintió sobre ellas una cicatriz, miro alrededor, todo blanco, y un florero con rosas blancas…recién puestas. Llamo a la enfermera y al doctor. Resulto que quien le llevaba las flores era o una chica de cabello azul, o un joven de cabello rosa…Les dijo a los encargados, que nunca más los dejaran pasar, mientras aun continuara dentro del hospital, y acataron sus órdenes. Aunque de verdad los quería ver, les quería agradecer por haberle salvado la vida, y pedirles perdón por haber cometido esa estupidez…Pero era mejor no volverlos a ver nunca más…Así ellos podrían estar juntos, sin él de por medio, estorbando en esa relación, que si tenía futuro. Después de varios días en los cuales, ese florero se quedo sin una sola planta, salía de su habitación y permanecía en la azotea, donde veía la gran ciudad, pero en especial el departamento que compartía con Kaiko.

-¿Se habrá mudado?...Tal vez esté viviendo con Luki, ya que…no creo que quiera ver la alfombra llena de sangre…-. Se decía en murmullos, se imaginaba a sus amigos sonriéndose con sinceridad… ¿Amigos? No ellos ya no eran amigos, ni conocidos. Suspiro y decidió volver a su habitación.

Al bajar las escaleras, y por accidente empujo a una chica rubia, haciendo que esta tirara algunos libros que traía. Se detuvo y la ayudo.

-Lo siento-.

-No te preocupes-. Escucho a la chica decir, al acabar de levantarlos, se levantaron, Mikuo la miro, era linda y tenía unos lindos ojos azules.

-Te ayudo a llevarlos-.

-No hace falta-. Dijo ella, con una sonrisa, Mikuo negó con la cabeza.

-Son demasiados, déjame ayudarte solo a llevarlos-. La chica al final acepto, en el camino se presentaron, la chica se llamaba Rin, y estaba ahí para leerles cuentos a los ancianos y niños que estaban en terapias o rehabilitación. Era menor que él, ya que aun estudiaba una carrera.

-No quiero ser indiscreta, pero ¿Por qué estás aquí?-. Pregunto Rin, y vio perfectamente, que Mikuo desvió la vista, y su mirada se oscureció.

-Solo digamos, que…Hice algo que nunca me perdonare-. Se limito a decir, y el resto del camino fue en silencio, Rin se sintió culpable al preguntar eso, ya que lo hizo recordar un incidente que al parecer, no fue para nada bueno. Cuando llegaron, Mikuo dejo los libros en un buro.

-Gracias por ayudarme-. Le dedico una sonrisa tierna a Mikuo.

-No te preocupes-. Dijo y se despidieron, al salir de la sala, otro rubio paso junto a Mikuo, pero ninguno se vio a la cara. El rubio, miro a Mikuo irse, y se acerco a Rin.

-Perdón por llegar tarde-. Se sentó junto a ella, y Rin le dio un libro. -¿Quién era él?-.

-¿Quién?-. Pregunto Rin, sin verlo, acomodando los libros.

-El chico que acaba de salir, tiene una venda en el cuello-. Dijo, y siguió sosteniendo los libros que Rin le daba.

-Ah, se llama Mikuo, me ayudo a traer los libros. Len, ve con los niños que acaban de salir de las quimioterapias-. Ordeno la chica, Len acepto, y decidió no preocuparse por el otro, al parecer Rin, no le daba importancia al chico, el tampoco tenía porque darle importancia. Rin se quedo pensando, Mikuo parecía un chico interesante, y por lo visto era mayor…Hablaría un poco más con él.

Al día siguiente, como costumbre Mikuo estaba en la azotea, no podía evitar ver ese odioso departamento…

-¿Y si los llamo?...Mejor no…-.

-¿Llamar a quien?-. Escucho y se giro, Rin estaba detrás de él con una sonrisa en los labios.

-A nadie en especial-. Contesto, regresando a su antigua posición, Rin se acerco a él, y también observo la ciudad, un silencio que le desagradaba, pero parecía que Mikuo no lo iba a romper.

-Y dime… ¿Eres mayor que yo verdad?-. Pregunto, no le pareció una gran pregunta para comenzar la plática.

-Sí...-. Nada además de eso…

-_Bien hecho Rin, esto sí que es conversación_-. Se maldijo, no tenia buenos planes para comenzar una conversación.

-Rin, ¿Te gusta alguien?-. Volteo a mirar a Mikuo, que seguía viendo la ciudad.

-Pues….No sé si me gusta, pero lo quiero mucho…-. Contesto pensando en los sentimientos que guardaba. -¿Por qué la pregunta?-.

-Por nada, olvídalo-. De nuevo silencio, Rin no sabía en qué pensaba el otro, pero quería saber. ¿Y qué le importaba? –Rin-. Escucho y busco a Mikuo que ya no estaba a su lado, y ahora estaba en la puerta. –Entremos, parece que lloverá-.

Rin levanto la vista y ciertamente el cielo era negro, en cualquier momento caería el agua, siguió a Mikuo y entraron, cuando iban bajando, Rin decidió decir lo que pensaba.

-No sé qué paso, pero creo que deberías dejarlo en el pasado y ver al frente-. Mikuo se detuvo, Rin no lo conocía, no sabía porque estaba en ese hospital…Pero lo leyó cual libro abierto, miro a la rubia, y le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

Len llego y no encontró a Rin donde siempre, la busco en varios lugares sin resultado, solo le quedo la azotea, ya que una vez la encontró ahí, subió las escaleras y se detuvo, cuando la vio de frente al mismo tipo que vio el día anterior.

-Rin-. Llamo, y los otros dos dejaron de verse, Len subió los escalones restantes y se coloco a su nivel. –Te he estado buscando por todos lados-.

-Perdón-. Se disculpo, hasta que recordó que Len y Mikuo no se conocían- Cierto, Len él es Mikuo-. Dijo, haciendo un ademán con la mano hacia el mayor, los dos hombres se dieron un apretón de manos.

-Un gusto-.

-Igual-. Len lo miro disimuladamente de pies a cabeza, le daba mala espina. –Parece que eres de las personas que causan problemas-. Dijo, una vez se soltaron, y Rin le reprocho su mala educación.

-No sé, si yo los causo…O ellos me sigue-. Dijo Mikuo, y bajo las escaleras, dejando solos a los otros.

-No tenías porque decirle eso-. Dijo Rin, y bajo, dejando solo a Len, que suspiro. ¿Por qué Rin lo defendió?...Tal vez a Rin ¿Le gustaba?, no, no podía ser. Nadie se enamoraba de alguien en tan solo dos días, aunque…Él se enamoro de Rin, desde que la vio… apretó los puños, no le gustaba mucho esa convivencia.

Rin bajo lo más rápido que pudo las escaleras, y alcanzo a Mikuo.

-Lamento mucho eso-. Dijo, colocándose frente a él.

-¿Qué cosa?-.

-Lo que Len te dijo, fue muy grosero-. Desvió la mirada, apenada por un comentario que ella nunca dijo, Mikuo le acaricio la cabeza.

-Se necesita más que eso para molestarme-. La dejo sola, y se fue a su habitación, Rin solo se quedo en silencio.

¿Cuánto llevaba ahí? Ni siquiera lo recordaba, Rin le hacia la estancia más placentera, le hacía tratar de seguir adelante, que dejara de preocuparse por lo que había hecho…Pero había algo que le incomodaba, y eran las miradas que recibía de Len, cada vez que se encontraban, el chico le daba miradas retadoras, y con Rin se volvía celoso…Le recordaba tanto a él mismo… y en cuanto a Rin, la apreciaba mucho, pero ella lo seguía demasiado…

Lo odiaba, odia a Mikuo, desde que llego perdió la atención de Rin, siempre que iban al hospital, primero eran los niños, y luego Mikuo. ¿Qué había de él? Rin ya no le prestaba ni la más remota atención…Y todo el día se la pasaba hablando de él… Le estaba quitando a Rin, ese intruso, que solo llego de la nada, no sabían nada de su pasado…ni siquiera porque estaba en el hospital, no lo quería ver, y mucho menos cerca de Rin.

Ella estaba feliz, nunca conoció a alguien que le interesara tanto, lo quería, lo quería más de lo esperado, cuando se dio cuenta solo estaba pensando en Mikuo, si ella sabía que estaba aplazando a sus obligaciones, y sobre todo a Len, que siempre estaba con ella, pero no lo podía evitar… Sin darse cuenta sentía algo muy fuerte por él…aunque no sabía si era amor, u otra cosa, ya que era lo mismo que sentía por Len… ¿Amaba a los dos?

Len estaba en la cafetería, estaba últimamente de muy mal humor, y se tenía una razón muy fuerte para estar así. Y esa razón llego y le hablo.

-Len, ¿Podemos hablar?-. Levanto la vista y se encontró con Mikuo, y frunció el seño.

-No queda de otra-. Dijo entre dientes, y Mikuo se sentó frente a él, y antes de que hablara Len le señalo la venda en el cuello. -¿Qué te paso?-.

-Un intento de suicidio-. Dijo, y Len abrió los ojos sorprendido, no espero que Mikuo hubiese intentado eso… -No te diré porque lo hice-. Leyó la mente del rubio, que solo bufo. Y cuando iban a comenzar a hablar, llego la única chica…Y abrazo a Mikuo.

Len se levanto furioso, de seguro Mikuo fue ahí para restregarle en la cara que Rin lo prefería, se fue sin decir nada, Mikuo trato de detenerlo sin éxito, quería impedir una acción como la pasada, no quería que Len hiciera la misma estupidez que él…

Estaba de nuevo en la azotea… el cielo estaba negro, y sonaban truenos, ¿Cómo estaba el clima cuando se apuñalo? No lo recordaba, pero al parecer, no era igual al de ese día…Escucho pasos detrás de él y se giro, encontrándose con Rin, que estaba vestida demasiado arreglada, algo que no hacia normalmente.

-¿Pasa algo? ¿Iras a una fiesta?-. Pregunto, acercándose a unos pasos, suficientes para ver…Que Rin tenia las mejillas rosas…estaba ruborizada, se detuvo… cuando vio que detrás de ella estaba Len, y se veía claramente que tenía una navaja en sus manos… ¿Se repetiría la misma historia?...

-Bueno veras…-.

-Len-. Mikuo interrumpió a la rubia, Rin miro detrás de ella, y se encontró a su amigo, que estaba claramente furioso. –Al parecer tienes razón, causo muchos problemas-. Dijo Mikuo, caminando lentamente, y Len levanto la navaja, asiendo que Rin dejara de darle la espalda, y se colocara frente a él. Mikuo continúo caminando, pasando junto a Rin, pero ella lo tomo del brazo.

-¿Qué haces?-. Pregunto, viendo a Len, el chico apretó aun más el mando de la arma. –No ves que…-.

-Estará todo bien, suéltame-. Le dijo Mikuo, tratando de que la chica le soltara, era quien tenía que arreglar el problema, si no fuera por él no estarían en esa situación.

Len los miraba, si Mikuo no hubiera llegado…Si Rin no lo hubiera conocido…Estarían bien, sin él todo estaba bien, pero no, se tuvo que meter a sus vidas, a su relación con Rin… Se acerco, los otros dos aun discutían, no iba a permitir que Mikuo le arrebatara a Rin, él la amaba, Mikuo no era nadie, no merecía estar con ella…

Rin no quería dejar ir a Mikuo, dejo de ver a Len, no quería pleitos, sabía que si lo dejaba ir, alguien saldría herido, o peor, saldría pagando con su vida, no quería perder a ninguno, los quería a ambos. Miro de nuevo a la entrada, y ya no estaba Len, lo encontró a escasos pasos de Mikuo, con la navaja lista, jalo al mayor y se coloco en el centro.

Len solo miro a Rin interponerse, pero no pudo detenerse, sintió como la navaja entro en la piel, y la sangre llenarle las manos… él había matado a Rin, la mato…Escucho el grito de la chica y enfoco la escena frente a él; Rin estaba en el suelo, sin ningún rasguño, mientras que el arma, estaba dentro de Mikuo, Len soltó la navaja y trato de correr, pero Mikuo lo tomo de los hombros.

-Estoy bien-. Le dijo, con una sonrisa. -¿Ves? Estoy bien…-. El piso estaba completamente pintado de rojo, la ropa blanca de Mikuo se torno carmín, sus manos ensangrentadas, tomaron el rostro de Len.

-No dejare que cometas el mismo error que yo, eres aun joven…Aun son jóvenes, no deben acabar su vida por estupideces-. Dijo, mientras soltaba a Len, y los miraba a ambos. –Al parecer siempre estaré metido en estos asquerosos triángulos…-. Tomo el mango y realizo presión hacia adentro, y cayó de rodillas. Len que estaba aun alterado por lo hecho, se inclino y trato de hacer presión en la herida… -Ténganse confianza, no duden en decir la verdad…-. Rin se levanto y corrió dentro, posiblemente en busca de un doctor.

-Lo siento…Lo siento mucho yo…Yo…-. Len estaba completamente nervioso, incluso temblaba… Mikuo lo tomo de los hombros.

-Fui yo-.

-¿Qué…?-.

-Yo me apuñale, quería comenter suicidio de nuevo-.

-¡Pero…!-.

-Fui yo, di eso, di, que yo intente quitarme la vida-. Realizo presión en los hombros de Len, el chico se quedo en silencio…No sabía qué hacer ni que pensar, su mente estaba en blanco total…Hasta que escucho pasos en las escaleras, era Rin y unos médicos, giro y miro sobre su hombro…Mikuo cayo inconsciente al piso, en el charco de sangre que había bajo él…Como la primera vez.

Los doctores se lo llevaron, Len se quedo en la azotea, frente a ese charco carmín…había tratado de matar a alguien, los celos lo cejaron, iba a matar a alguien, por celos…Las lagrimas cayeron por sus ojos, se sentía tan culpable…Tan idiota, tan inútil…Sentía que el único que tenía que morir era él y no Mikuo…

-Len…-. Levanto la vista, Rin frente a él, extendiéndole la mano y los ojos llenos de lágrimas. –Vamos, a verlo… dijo, Len acepto, y se levanto, la mano de Rin se lleno de sangre…

Al bajar e ir a la sala donde estaba Mikuo, se encontraron con una mujer de cabello azul y un hombre de cabello rosa…Al parecer conocían a Mikuo, pero después de que un doctor habla con ellos, la mujer comenzó a llorar y se fue, seguida por él otro. Entonces decidieron acercarse…

-Doctor…-. El mencionado volteo y miro a Len, con sus ropas aun empapadas de sangre.

-¿Qué pasó ahí arriba?-. Pregunto, el rubio bajo la mirada, ¿Qué decir? ¿La verdad?... ¿O lo que Mikuo le dijo?...

-Intento suicidarse…-. Dijo, Rin lo miro sorprendida…pero guardo silencio…

-Esta grave-. Dijo esto los dejo. Y Len recibió un golpe de Rin, dejándole la mejilla roja.

-¿Por qué mentiste? ¡Tú lo quisiste matar!-.

-¡Él me dijo que contara eso!-. Se creó silencio después de ese grito.

-Él… ¿Te lo dijo…?-. Rin se sentó en una banca cercana, y se tapo la cara… -No sé quién es más idiota de los tres…-.

Una hora, dos…No decían nada, las personas que vieron antes volvieron… pero no hablaron entre ellos, hasta que salió el doctor, con la bata y guantes ensangrentados. Los cuatro se acercaron.

-¿Quién es el que ingreso al señor?-. Pregunto, quitándose el tapabocas, para poder hablar con más claridad.

-Fui yo, ¿Qué paso?-. Los rubios vieron como el hombre se acerco, la mujer estaba completamente nerviosa, al parecer conocían a Mikuo desde antes.

-Lo siento mucho, no logramos reanimarlo…-. Rin se quedo en silencio, Len solo apretó los puños, y la mujer de cabello azul, se desplomo…estaba desconsolada. –El arma entro hasta dañar varios órganos, anexando que estaba débil de la última vez-. Ahora fue Rin quien comenzó a derramar lágrimas.

-¡¿Pero qué pasó?-. Exigió la mujer.

-Al juzgar la entrada y la longitud del corte, intento suicidarse-. Dijo el médico, la mujer se desgarro.

-Y él muy idiota por fin lo logro…-. Dijo, el hombre y se acerco a su compañera. –Kaiko…-. La llamo, ella se aferro a él.

-¡Luki…! ¡Luki! ¡Mikuo…! ¡Mikuo!-. Gritaba, Rin estaba desplomada en el piso, y Len estaba recargado en la pared, ambos con lágrimas en los ojos…El doctor solo se retiro, no tenía nada más que hacer ahí.

En el cementerio varias personas estaban vestidas de negro, al acabar la ceremonia, solo cuatro quedaron cuatro, dejando dos ramos de flores blancas en una lapida…

-Al final, no pude hace nada por ti-. Dijo Luki, viendo la lapida. –Solo logre que te hicieras daño…-.

-No sirvió de nada el consejo que te di…-. Dijo Rin

-Nunca pensaste en nosotros…Como nunca pensamos nosotros en ti…-. Kaiko escucho la historia de Rin y Len, al parecer, el mismo incidente volvió a ocurrir.

-Perdón…-. Dijo Len.

_Mikuo Hatsune_

_1982-2012_

_Descanse en paz, un gran hombre y amigo que acepto todo a costa de su propio bien._

"_Perdónanos"_

* * *

Lo mate! No! Dx


End file.
